


Must have been the wind

by RaspberryNCTea



Series: Better to be too soon than a minute too late [1]
Category: MASC (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Sad Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Glass could be heard shattering from apartment 97.Woojin being the kind soul that he was went to check on the boy that lived there.What he didn't expect to see was the boy crying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Alec Benjamin

Woojin had finally settled down for bed, staring up at his ceiling waiting for sleep to take him over. He ran over the days events through his head, he had a relatively good day all in all, he made it on time to his train, he got off work early, the only downside of the day was that it started raining on the way home.

Suddenly he heard glass shatter in the apartment above his, he must have been dreaming, he probably drifted off while he was lost in his thoughts, but then he heard the voice of what sounded to be a teenage boy, it sounded like he had been crying.

He laid in bed for a moment trying to sleep again except he could still hear the boy talking, his voice kept getting louder and shakier as the seconds passed. Now being to worried to sleep he got out of bed, got dressed, and headed to the apartment above his.

He took the elevator to the second floor, thinking of what to say to the boy o the way, once he reached the floor he headed down to the boys apartment. He knocked on his door only waiting a few seconds before the door was answered.

The boy that answered the door looked about his age, light grey hair, his eyes were red and puffy he had definitely been crying. He wiped the corner of his eye staring at Woojin questioningly, "Can I help you with something?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Uh, I heard glass shatering and it sounded like you were screaming at someone, is everything ok?" Woojin asked. As Woojin asked his question, the boys face turned sad almost like he didn't want Woojin to hear.

"I think your ears are playing tricks on you." The boy said pulling his sweater up to his chin, "Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you, but I have to go back in. I wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn't hear a thing." He said his eyes cast down, his fingers fidgeting with the zipper, "Must have been the wind." The boy said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh maybe it was, sorry to bother you so late. Have a nice night. "Woojin said semi embarrassed now.

"Yeah, you too." The boy said giving Woojin an apologetic smile before closing the door. Woojin went back down to his apartment questioning if he had actually heard anything or if it really had just been a dream. He shook the thought off and tried to sleep once more.

—

A few days passed the nights being silent as they used to be until one night shouting was coming from the apartment above his. He laid on the floor of his room, the concrete was cold even through his shirt. Even though the boy said he didn't hear anything Woojin just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong, he didn't want to intrude when he knew he didn't have all the facts but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving the boy to deal with it alone.

He got up and took the elevator to the second floor, walked down the hall until he reached room 97. He knocked on the door, waiting more than a few seconds this time. Once the boy opened the door Woojin was shocked, there was a drastic change in him since the last time Woojin saw him. His hair was now bleach blonde, a bruise on his temple, a split lip, a healing cut in his eyebrow, his eyes were still puffy though. 

"Oh, hey, I remember you. What can I do for you?"The boy said, smiling softly.

"Yeah I was here the other night. I was just checking to see if you were ok, I heard alot of screaming and banging, are you sure everything is ok?" Woojin asked this time seeing how the boys face fell.

"I really am fine, and I didn't hear anything. Maybe what you heard was me tripping over some books I left out? That could be it, I'm such a clutz I'm so sorry about that sir. "He laughed his words being rushed but also slow, like he was taking a second to carefully think of the next ones. "Sorry sir I have to go back in, it might have been the wind you heard...it must have been the wind... Uh, sorry, have a nice night. " The boy said closing the door.

Woojin sighed and headed back down to his room.

—

The next day Woojin headed down the hall to the buildings certified gossip boy- Lee Minho- he knew everything about everyone, he figured he could learn about what was going on with the boy above him if he talked to Minho.

"Alright Minho I know you're in there, open up I have questions that need answers." Woojin said knocking on the younger mans door.

"The door is open you loon." Minho said from inside. Woojin opened the door revealing Minho and his boyfriend cuddling on the couch.

"Alright ask away." He said sitting up.

"Who is the boy that lives in apartment 97? Does he live with someone? When did he get here? And is he ok??" Woojin asked as he sat across from Minho.

"Alright, his name is Chan -or Christopher whatever you prefer- he lives with his boyfriend I believe, he moved in a few weeks ago, him and his boyfriend came from Australia they came here for a fresh start. And no I don't think he is ok, from what I see he's like getting abused or something." Minho said looking up at the ceiling trying to get recall everything.

"Oh... Alright, thanks Minho. I'll leave you two alone now." He said and left, heading back to his apartment. 

"Oh! Hey! Sir!" A boy called running down the hall to Woojin. It was Chan, he had no idea why Chan was calling out to him.

"Hi, uuh... I made these for you as an apology for keeping you up last night." Chan said handing him a plate wrapped in plastic wrap. "I hope you like them.. I think they came out alright. "He said laughing nervously.

"Thanks, I bet they're great. "Woojin answered.

"hopefully, DaeSung says they're disgusting and I shouldn't make then, but that's just his opinion it doesn't really matter- sorry I'm rambling." Chan said his cheeks flushing a light pink. "No, it's ok. " "I'm Chan by the way, or Chris whatever you prefer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chan, I'm Woojin. "He said shaking Chan's hand. 

"Anyways, I have to go before DaeSung gets home. Have a nice day Woojin. "Chan said giving him a small smile, waving as he walked away.

Woojin watched as Chan walked away, he watched the way he slightly swayed as he walked, the small light steps he took raising his heels as he stepped, the way he gently ran his hand across the wall as he went, it all looked so gentle -delicate- . 

He shook his head and headed back to his place to get ready for work. He really started to think about what Minho had said about the boy.

—

A few weeks passed and Woojin and Chan had started talking more, as the weeks went by his appearance became worse, more bruises started showing up on his face and arms, cuts as well, he gained a limp, his body looking more petite and skinny. 

The screams at night became more frequent and louder, thuds also getting more frequent, glass shattering, the most painful thing out of all of it was Chan crying, his screams of stress, anger, and sadness, so loud and horrible. He heard the door slam shut, and then silence.  
He could faintly hear quiet sobs coming from Chan's apartment.

He got out of bed and turned on his CD player, he turned the song to "Lean on me" and turned it up loud enough for Chan to hear.  
He wanted to do it as a way for Chan to know he could lean on him, if that made any sense.

He sighed and laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling hoping Chan could hear the song, hoping that when he heard the lyrics he knew he would be ok.

Right as the song ended he heard a knock at his door, he jumped up and opened the door revealing Chan. 

"Hey...Can I come in?" Chan asked hugging himself.

"Yeah, of course. You're always welcome to come in."

"Uh, thanks. So... How's your night been?" He asked as he timidly walked in.

"Um, pretty good. Is there anything I can help you with?" Woojin asked closing the door, he glanced at Chan, gesturing for him to sit. 

".... Um, no....I just wanted to hang out, just a fun little friend night. I-if that's ok with you..." Chan said his voice shaking, he glanced at Woojin and then averted his eyes to the ground.

"That's fine. Are you ok, Chan?" Woojin asked moving over to hug Chan.

"....Not really, but it's fine. I just didn't want to be alone, and you're my only friend.. " He said laughing, it sounded full of pain and sadness. He pressed his wrist against his nose, his eyes full of tears.

"Hey... Chan, it's ok. You can stay for an hour or two, if you ever need a friend, or you can stay however long you need. "Woojin said pulling Chan into his arms. 

"I'm sorry about all the noise you've been hearing, I really don't mean for it to be happen." Chan said, full on crying now. He buried his face in Woojin's neck, balling his fists in Woojin's shirt.

"Hey, Chan, it's ok. We can talk about the noise when you're ready, cause you aren't in the right mind set right now, and until then, I'll say it was the wind. "Woojin said rubbing Chan's back, gently rocking them from side to side. He kissed the side of Chan's head, running his hand through his hair.

The crying eventually stopped at that point it was almost midnight. Woojin helped Chan to his bed, making sure that he was ok, he left Chan in his room and went to sleep on his couch. 

He hoped that Chan was going to be ok, he knew that it had only been a few weeks since he met Chan but he cared deeply about the boy, he gained a special place in Woojin's heart. He didn't want to see anything bad happen to him, that night he promised himself that he would help Chan in anyway that he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a decade chapter two is here, thank you guys for the suggestions they gave me motivation and inspiration to write they are very much appreciated.
> 
> Also it's not proofread so don't come for me, if you could point out the mistakes that would be nice uwu

Woojin slowly opened his eyes, they were blurry because he had just woken up. He rubbed them and got off the couch stretching after he was completely upright.

He heard a loud thud come from his bedroom, it startled him at first but he remembered Chan stayed over.

Chan rushed out if the bedroom, his hair still a mess, he looked so startled and afraid, of what Woojin had no idea.

"Chan, what's wrong? "He asked stopping Chan in his tracks.

"I have to get home, DaeSung can't know I was here, you shouldn't have let me stay. He could get home any second, Woojin you have to move I need to go." He replied shoving past Woojin, he tripped over his own foot in the process, he fell on his hands and knees.

Woojin stared at his unmoving bobdy for a moment until he heard soft sobs coming from him, he got on his knees and pulled the younger into his embrace.

"Chan, don't cry. You'll be ok, I promise. "He said stroking his back comfortingly.

"No I won't! You don't know him or how he is! You don't understand!" Chan cried, he ripped away from Woojin, he jumped to his feet and ran for the door, not wasting Woojin a second glance as he opened the door and bolted out of it.

His normally graceful and slowsteps turned into frantic messy steps.

Woojin sighed running a hand through his hair, he didn't understand why Chan didn't just break up with the man if he caused Chan this much stress, pain, sadness, and anger. It truly made no sense to him.

He shook the thought off, it was none of his business why, he decided to stop thinking about it and just go on with his day.

—

Chan ran as fast as he could up to his apartment, fumbling with the keys as he tried to unlock it. He pushed the door open, his breath catching in his throat, "DaeSung." He whispered, his eyes full of fear.

"Welcome home Chan. Where were you last night?" DaeSung asked, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Chan.

Chan closed the door, cowering against it, "At a friend's.." he answered wrapping his arms around himself, avoiding Daesung's eyes at all costs.

"A friend's? What friends? And since when do you have friends? Look at me when I talk to you, Chan!!" DaeSung scream, standing up from his chair.

"I'm sorry. He's just a guy I met when I went getting the mail." He rushed out as DaeSung stomped over to him. He tried stepping backwards, only to be stopped by the door behind him, he had nowhere to escape to.

"I don't believe a single word you said. Who is he and where did you meat him!? Answer me!" DaeSung scream in Chan's face. He pulled Chan out of the doorway, pushing him to the ground.

Chan hit the ground hard, smacking his head as he collided with it. In the process he fell into one of the couch side tables, knocking over the lamp, shattering on the ground next to him, "I'm telling the truth! I wouldn't lie to you! I promise." He choked out, trying not to cry from the thumping in the side of his head.

"What were you two doing!? Get your ass up and look me in the eyes when you talk to me, you disrespectful whore." He growled, pulling Chan up by the arm. 

"We didn't do anything! He's my friend, you lunatic! He was there for me last night after you left me! He let me stay there cause I didn't want to be here! He genuinely cares about me, unlike you! He would never hit me or yell at me or degrade me like you do! He is a good person that I like and care about and that is important to me! So if you have a problem with that then you can get over it cause I'm happy, I haven't been this happy since.. I can't even remember when, cause you have made my life miserable for the past four years!" Chan scream ripping his arm away from DaeSung. This was the first time he had actually stood up to DaeSung in all four years they had been together.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that!?" He scream back, he slapped Chan across the face, leaving the other in shock. He took that chance to continue his assault, he pushed Chan to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking the wind out of his lungs. 

He pinned Chan down, and repeatedly hit him in the face and the ribs, anywhere really. 

Chan scream and cried, begging him to stop, saying that he was sorry and he didn't mean anything he said. DaeSung paid him no mind and continued his assault.

Finally he stopped, Chan was already a bloody bruised mess at that point. DaeSung pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall, the force behind it so strong the pictures on the wall trembled 

He glared at Chan disgust evident on his face, " Your such a whore you know that? You were nothing without me, worthless trash is what you were. You life is miserable and it always will be cause you always fuck it up somehow. I am the best thing that ever happened to you and look where we are now, such a slut. You know, I only do these things to teach you a lesson and make sure you don't mess up again, but clearly it's not working." He said, he spit in Chan's face and released the younger. 

Chan slid down the wall, clutching his ribs, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill.

DaeSung kicked him in his face before he stomped out of the room. "You're lucky I didn't do worse! You should be thanking me and doing what I want you to, you dirty slut!" He scream from their room. 

Chan slowly lowered himself into a laying position, crying softly. The blood and tears mixing on his face. Everything was hurting, his ribs were throbbing it made him want to throw up. He thought his head hurt before but now it was a whole other story, his vision was going in and out of being blurry, his head throbbing, he could hear his heart beat in his ears. He had never felt like this in his life, he felt like he was dying, that's honestly what he wanted at this point. 

He heard a knock at the door, he didn't have enough strength in his body to get up and answer it, he wanted to, but he physically couldn't.

"You're useless! Can't even answer the God damn door!" DaeSung said stomping over to the door. He ripped it open, completely pissed off.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

"Hi, my name is Woojin, I live underneath you. I heard some concerning things from up hear and was wondering if everything was ok." Woojin said. He had heard the whole thing from his apartment, he knew what happened, he had called the police as soon as it got bad.

"Yes, everything is fine, nothing happened." DaeSung answered, glancing back to make sure Chan was still out of view.

"Can I come in? We can talk?" Woojin asked cocking his head to the side. As calm as he seemed on the outside, he was desperately trying not to punch the guy's face in.

"Hold on." He rolled his eyes and shut the door. He walked to Chan and pulled him up. Chan scream in pain, the sudden movement making everything hurt ten times worse. 

DaeSung picked Chan up and carried him to their bedroom, "Stay in here, don't make any sounds." He ordered and then went to let Woojin inside.

"Nice place you've got. You live with anyone?" Woojin asked sitting on the couch, eyeing the broken lamp.

"My boyfriend. Maybe you know him? Kinda short, fine build, blonde hair?" DaeSung asked picking up the lamp.

"Can't say I do. What do you do for a living?" 

"I work at a bar as of right now, back in Australia I was working for a record label." He answered sitting across from Woojin. 

"Oh, why would you give that up?"

"My boyfriend got signed to a company here and begged me to come with him."

Woojin went to ask another question but was interrupted by the sound of sirens. He looked towards the window and there were police cars and an ambulance outside. 

"What's going on?" DaeSung growled as he watched outside the window. 

Only a few minutes later a knock sounded through the apartment, "fuck." DaeSung whispered. He spoke with the police for a moment before the stepped in and searched the place. 

"Get the medics! The boy is in here!" One of the men called from the bedroom. 

"Young man did you do this? We got a call saying there was a fight take place up here." The man from before asked as the medics ran in.

"Your name is DaeSung correct?" DaeSung nodded at the question.

"Cuff this man and take him to the car. As for you, young man, you did the right thing, you just saved that boy's life." The officer said to Woojin. 

He left the room with the other officers. Woojin ran down the stairs out the building and to his car, following after the ambulance. 

As he promised himself, he would be there for Chan whenever he needed him and would help in anyway he could, and he did help. If it wasn't for him, Chan would have died in that bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be be a chapter three just to kinda settle things and let you know what happens. It wasn't originally planned to be this way but I felt like to much had already happened in this chapter. I have no idea when it will be up, I have to finish researching before I can even start writing it. So yeah keep an eye out for it.
> 
> Thanks so much for all of the support I got on this fic, it means a lot to me. All of the comments that you left me made me so happy, as well as the kudos. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Ly!💕
> 
> Check out my other fics, I just recently posted a new one called "Huangs Homework"
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm just going to be honest with you and not come up with some long ass lie about why it took so long.
> 
> I was uninspired and got lazy.
> 
> Anyways!! It's here now and that's all that matters, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> It's corny ok? But that's what I need right now so deal with it😎

Once Chan arrived at the hospital he was immediately rushed to intensive care. The kept him in the ICU for three and a half days and then he was moved to his own personal room.

The doctors put him in a medically induced coma so his body could heal and they could keep an eye on his recovery Woojin was by his side everyday once he was moved to his own room , saying reassuring things to him, telling him he would be alright.

He had an intercranial hemorrhage, several fractured ribs, one of his ribs shattered as well. He had an eye hemorrhage, he was severally malnourished, he also lost a significant amount of blood.

After three days of being in a coma Chan was showing great improvement and the doctors decided it would be ok to let him wake up.

Although he still had a long way to recovery he was ok to be wake and functioning. Chan's eyes slowly fluttered open, darting around the room to take in his surroundings, he turned his head to the side and that's when he spotted Woojin, "hi." He said his voice raspy from not talking in so long. 

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Woojin asked as he moved closer to the younger boy. He was incredibly happy to see him finally awake. 

"Not to good. Everything hurts. How are you feeling, are you okay?" He asked smiling a bit. He still had bruises and cuts on his face, they were mostly faded but still visible. 

"I bet it does. I'm ok now that your awake." Woojin replied. 

The last few days had been torture for Woojin, he was so worried about Chan even though the doctors said you was okay. 

"How long have I been here?" He asked going to sit but stopped cause of the shock of pain he got in his ribs. 

"Five days. You've been in a medically induced coma." He answered as he helped Chan sit up. He looked so much better now that he was getting the nutrients he needed. His face wasn't as sunken in as before and his fingers not as boney.

"It was that bad? Oh my God... What happened to DaeSung?" He asked quietly. 

"He's in jail. He's being charged with multiple things, I can't remember with what." 

"Thank you Woojin. You don't understand how grateful I am, I probably would have died if you hadn't done that." Chan said, his eyes were full of tears and his voice was shaking badly as he tried not to cry.

"You don't have to thank me, friends always look out for each other. I'll always be here for you, Chan. Ok?" Woojin said smiling fondly at the younger, gently running his hand through Chan's hair. 

"I can't thank you enough, Woojin. No one's ever looked out for me." He said his tears finally spilling, he grabbed Woojin by his arm and pulled him down to hug.

He held onto Woojin tight, not wanting to let go. Woojin was warm, he felt safe and comfortable in Woojin's arms, he hadn't realized how much he loved being with him until now.

Chan smiled against Woojin's shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. He hadn't been this happen in so long, it felt good. He felt good with Woojin. 

He hadn't felt this feeling in so long, not since he met DaeSung. He missed this feeling so much, he was glad he felt it for Woojin. But did Woojin feel the same thing for Chan? It was probably better left unknown. 

"I love you." He whispered softly, still smiling against the older boy. He didn't mean to let the words slip but they did, he didn't regret it though. 

"Do you?" Woojin asked, his arms tightening around Chan. He felt Chan nod against his shoulder.

Woojin was confused, did he return Chan's feelings or did he just have platonic feelings for him? He couldn't tell, he had never been in love so it was hard to tell. 

He went with his guy feeling and replied, "I love you too." Chan laughed, it was soft and sweet and quiet, barely noticeable. "I'm glad you do." He whispered, sniffling right after. He was feeling so many different emotions in that moment it was almost overwhelming, happiness, fear, confusion, pain. He didn't mind though. —

Chan was kept in the hospital for another few weeks until he was able to leave, he was soupposed to got to physical therapy every Wednesday and Friday. The hemorrhage had left him with partial inability to move and be completely independent.

Chan ended up suing DaeSung for abuse and emotional manipulation. DaeSung was charged with domestic violence and was sent to prison for two years with the chance of parol after a year with a fine of $6,000.  
(A/n I don't know if that is correct, the thing I read online said this was the charge for abuse, correct me if I'm wrong)

It was hard moving on and excepting what had happened to him, he almost died, his boyfriend of six years had beat the shit out of him and left him to die. 

It was terrifying, traumatizing. Chan wasn't the same after that, he couldn't walk properly, one of his legs were permanently messed up after the hemorrhage. 

After that Chan was very cautious about relationships and that being said it took a long long time for him to finally get with Woojin. 

Woojin on the other hand was with Chan every step of the way, supporting him in anyway he could, he would take to therapy every time, take him out for walks, help him cope with the trauma. 

He was completely understanding when Chan first rejected him, he had just gotten out of a horrible relationship. Yes they love each other but you shouldn't always jump into a relationship just cause you love the person.

Chan wanted to wait til the year was over till they got together so that's what they did.

They went on their first date on New year's Eve and shared a beautiful kiss at the end of it when the clock struck twelve. 

Woojin pulled away from Chan and looked him in his eyes, it was in that moment that Woojin realized that he was insanely happy with the man in front of him, beautiful, happy, graceful, funny, energetic, goofy, smart, Chan. 

There were only two times he wanted to be with Chan, now and forever. 

Woojin laughed and pulled Chan in for a hug and kissed the side of his head, he hoped they could stay this happy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks, thanks so much for reading and all of the Kudos. 
> 
> Ngl, I cried the whole time I was writing this because this fic is important to me and I'm very proud of it and I'm sad to see it end, also I'm a baby lol.
> 
> As I said in the last chapter I might be doing a spin off but I'm not to sure yet, I'll put up a poll on my Twitter to decide. 
> 
> On a random note, Alec Benjamin released a video for Must have been the wind, and it's so much more innocent than how I interpreted it and I'm shook 🤡
> 
> Happy birthday to our hero Chan, he's truly so amazing and I love him with my whole heart and wish nothing but the best for him.😔💕
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rasp_berrynctea/)

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband/)


End file.
